Never Trust Me
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Joey is a teenage boy with a crazy life. One, being an autistic boy dealing with ordinary life problems, 2, being an international icon, and 3, being Mr. Stealyogirl to his father. Yep, he was madly in love with his father's beautiful wife. But was he gonna be able to manage being a singer and Mr. Stealyogirl to Chris? Or was someone about to burst his bubble for good?


Joey sat quiet in front of the microphone in the garage, trying to come up with a new song. He couldn't think of anything, and he stood up. He walked around the garage, and with his finger he wiped off some dust from the drums. He sighed, when his father came down the stairs. "Hey son Martin wants to tell you something." "Ok ill be right there." He ran back up the stairs, and Martin was holding the phone excitedly. "You remember that concert we gave at the park?" "Yea why?" "Well lets just say one of the biggest producers in the USA wants to set us a space as a project!" "A what?" "Dude we've been discovered!" "You mean..." "Yea!" "What's the price?" "Nothing! He rarely ever does this but we sounded so good he wants us to shoot our first shots tomorrow!" "Huh?" "Dude... We're gonna be on the cover of a magazine!" "Oh. Cool!"

A week later, Joey sat in front of his director, talking. "How old are you?" "Would you believe us if we are just teens plus an adult?" "You're all related?" "Well except our guitarist Weslaco yea." "You are?" "Yep. We are all Kratts." "What? No way!" "Yep." Joey chuckled, and Martin stood behind him. "We were once the world famous WildKratts... Now we are just regular old Kratts." "Oh, so, you think you could shoot a disc?" "Oh sure no prob..." Joey smiled, and chuckled. "Yep." "Ok behere by 8 am tomorrow." "Ok."

A year later, Joey walked around the backstage worried. It was his first gig in front of sold out seats, and even though it was an almost all boy band, both girls and guys enjoyed their music. "Hey Joey-Baby chill!" "Mike look I know we're a great band but I've never performed in front of SOLD OUT SEATS!" "Baby just chill... Everything will be alright." "Well ok." "Do I really have to throw off my shirt for the girls?" "Do you want to get higher reviews?" "Well yea." "Then do it." When it was show time, Joey walked nervously up to the stand, and tapped the microphone. "Well hello there... I know... I sound a bit nervous but eh... That's show biz." He chuckled, and smiled. "Well, this is my band, this is our first gig, and I hope you like it. Martin?" He started playing the drums, and smiled. Joey began singing, and the rest of the band began to play. "This song is called She Will Be Loved..."

**Beauty queen of only eighteen**  
><strong> She had some trouble with herself<strong>  
><strong> He was always there to help her<strong>  
><strong> She always belonged to someone else<strong>

**I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door**  
><strong> I've had you so many times but somehow I want more<strong>

**I don't mind spending every day**  
><strong> Out on your corner in the pouring rain<strong>  
><strong> Look for the girl with the broken smile<strong>  
><strong> Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<strong>  
><strong> And she will be loved<strong>  
><strong> And she will be loved<strong>

** Tap on my window, knock on my door**  
><strong> I want to make you feel beautiful<strong>  
><strong> I know I tend to get so insecure<strong>  
><strong> It doesn't matter anymore<strong>

** It's not always rainbows and butterflies**  
><strong> It's compromise that moves us along, yeah<strong>  
><strong> My heart is full and my door's always open<strong>  
><strong> You come anytime you want, yeah.<strong>

** I don't mind spending every day**  
><strong> Out on your corner in the pouring rain<strong>  
><strong> Look for the girl with the broken smile<strong>  
><strong> Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<strong>  
><strong> And she will be loved<strong>  
><strong> And she will be loved<strong>  
><strong> And she will be loved<strong>  
><strong> And she will be loved<strong>

** I know where you hide alone in your car**  
><strong> Know all of the things that make you who you are<strong>  
><strong> I know that goodbye means nothing at all<strong>  
><strong> Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls<strong>

**Yeah**

** Tap on my window knock on my door**  
><strong> I want to make you feel beautiful<strong>

** I don't mind spending every day**  
><strong> Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh.<strong>  
><strong> Look for the girl with the broken smile<strong>  
><strong> Ask her if she wants to stay awhile<strong>  
><strong> And she will be loved<strong>  
><strong> And she will be loved<strong>  
><strong> And she will be loved<strong>  
><strong> And she will be loved<strong>

_Martin sang as the background to the music:_

** Please don't try so hard to say goodbye**  
><strong> Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<strong>  
><strong> Yeah, yeah.<strong>

_Martin then finished the song singing softly:_

** I don't mind spending every day Out on your corner in the pouring rain**  
><strong> Please don't try so hard to say goodbye<strong>

When the song ended, everyone was screaming loudly. The band smiled proudly, and Joey smiled. During his next song, the director gave him the cue to throw off his shirt for the girls, some guys even loved it too. An hour into the show, they got into it, and they played with even more vigor. When the show was done, some girls who had backstage passes, entered, and went up to them. Joey was pulling on his shirt, and the girls went to all 5 of them. A shy teen went up to Madeline, the pianist, and began to talk to her. One of them wanted a kiss from each one, and Martin blushed, "I'm sorta taken." "Well that's ok, can you give me your autograph?" "Sure why not." He signed, and smiled. Matthew and Weslaco, the guitarists, both kissed her cheek, and so did Joey. "OMG!" She squealed, and Joey chuckled. "Yea I'm not that sexy..." "Sexy? You guys are a girls dream!" The girls left squealing, and Martin laughed. "Girls." "Ahem?" Madeline shot a look at Martin, and he laughed. "Sorry sweetie." "Its alright dad." That's when the rest of the crew came in. "Hey guys!" "Oh hey guys!" Joey hugged his mother, and Aviva smiled. "You guys did great." "But why are you wearing your uniform still?" "I just got outta work." "Then.." "You guys were on the radio live, even my workers asked me to turn it up." She laughed, and Chris smiled. "I loved that song you sang, Rude." "Oh I dedicated it to you two when I made it." Joey smiled, and Chris hugged his son. "Hey you guys hungry?" "Yea mom why?" "I was planning on taking you guys out for dinner." "Sure. No prob!" Martin smiled, and gripped Koki's arm. She smiled at him, and laid her head on his chest. "Well let me just change... I don't like being in my uniform for so long." They went home, and dressed into more formal clothes. When Chris saw his wife in a dress, his mouth instantly dropped open blushing. "You ok?" She turned when she saw her husband blushing, and Chris pulled on his collar of his suit. "T-That's just so hot..." "Well I'm glad I still impress my boy..." She grinned, and kissed his lips. When Aviva entered the car, Joey couldn't stop looking at her. Chris shot him a don't you dare look, and Joey looked away from Aviva. Martin smirked, and whispered in his brother's ear, and smiled. "Remember he's Mr. Stealyogirl..." "Well he better not." "Why would he bro?" Chris shrugged, and turned on the car. "He's just a teenager come on..." "Damn it your right." He drove to the fanciest restaurant in town, and when they entered, the waiter led them to a table immediately. "Uh we can wait that's alright..." "No no only the best for you guys." Chris sat next to Aviva, and Joey entertained himself on his phone, but occasionally shooting looks at aviva's, well, the things he shouldn't have been looking at it. Chris began to notice, and kicked Joey in the shin when Joey looked up. "Ow!" Joey mouthed out, but chris made some hand movements to signal to stop looking at her like a pervert. He shrugged, and Aviva gripped Chris' hand. Chris smiled, and she kissed his cheek, leaving a lipstick mark. Chris blushed the deepest red, and the crew laughed softly. Eventually Aviva got bored of waiting for the food, and began to talk to Koki. Chris saw it as his chance to see what Joey was up to.

_**Chris- What's up with u?**_  
><em><strong>Joey- Nothing dad y?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chris- Ur staring at your mom's you know what<strong>_  
><em><strong>Joey-And? Its not against the laws<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chris- son...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Joey: Ok I admit it your wife is so freakin sexy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Chris- Really? Why didn't you tell me earlier u liked ur mom?<strong>_  
><strong><em>Joey- Dad look I've been kinda well... I can't resist her...<em>**  
><em><strong>Chris- She's twice your age.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Joey- IK but I can't resist her how much for u to let me do it with her?<strong>_  
><strong><em>Chris- JOEY DIPPER KRATT!<em>**  
><strong><em>Joey- Ok Jeeze jk jk<em>**  
><strong><em>Chris- U better have<em>**  
><em><strong>Joey- But really? Why r u so u know what, nvm ur wife is looking at your texts <strong>_  
><em><strong>Chris- what?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Joey- Look up dummy<strong>_

Chris looked up, and Aviva smirked. "You ok there?" "Yep. Heh heh just fine." "Well ok." She smiled, and rubbed his hair.

That night, Chris took Aviva to the room. "Your son likes you." "What?" "He wants to do it with you!" "Ik. He told me already." "What? Why didn't you tell me?" "I thought you knew." "Have you done it?" "Nope. All he does is what you did as a teen." "Which is..." "Pull down his pants in front of me saying I turn him on." "Well he's not gonna stop until u give him what he wants." "Oh..." She sighed, and Chris gripped her hand. "I hope he finds a girl soon... I don't know how much more of this I can hold it in before I ground him for life and smack him like what my parents did to me." "That hard?!" "He's been doing that for a while..." "Well at least ground him." Aviva raised an eyebrow to her husband, and took off her necklace. "You know I would never do that... Why would I do it with my own son?" "True." Aviva smiled, and kissed her husband. "Now shoo, I'm gonna go take a bath." "Ok. I'm gonna go give my boy a serious man to man talk. This famous thing won't get over his head with me managing him." "Thanks hun." "No prob." He kissed her, and went to his son's room, ready for anything he talked back to him. The only problem was, how was he gonna burst Joey's bubble and get him to focus on girls his age and being the best on singing?

The song isn't mine, a band called Maroon 5 sings it.


End file.
